Angel of the haunted house
by Vampire-Angel Elli
Summary: What happenes when Sakura sees Syaoran again?
1. who ever opens this door will be punishe...

Angel of the haunted house  
1. Who ever opens this door will be punished!  
"Sakura, don't take forever!" jelled Tomoyo from downstairs.  
"I'll be right down!" Sakura looked at herself, she had grown: her hair is  
longer and she is longer and skinnier. She is 21 years old and hasn't seen  
Syaoran for 8 years. "I hate myself!" she said and stepped slowly out of  
her room.  
"Finally you came out of that prison of yours!" said Tomoyo and grabbed  
Sakuras hand: "For 8 years you have been up there and just eating and  
sleeping, that doesn't sound like a normal girl.  
"Leave my soul alone, Tomoyo!" said Sakura and Tomoyo rolled her eyes.  
"So, where do you wanna go, except for heaven." asked Tomoyo.  
Sakura looked at an empty house on the other side of the street: "What  
about going there?"  
"Oh, no! We are not supposed to go there! That's a haunted house." said  
Tomoyo.  
Sakura rolled her eyes: "You really believe in that kind of things? You  
must be nuts to do that. Come on, we are going!"  
Tomoyo looked at the house whit a scared look: "There better be no ghosts,  
or I'll run of!" she said and went whit Sakura.  
On the door there was a sing: Who ever opens this door will be punished.  
"I don't think we should go in there, lets have a look at the backyard!"  
Tomoyo said and started to go behind the house, but on that moment the sing  
changed.  
And now there was written: The backyard is closed for every stranger. And  
you two are strangers!  
Sakura laughed: "You really think that someone is haunting this house? Come  
on we are going to the backyard!" she took Tomoyos hand and went to the  
backyard.  
As they went a woman whispered from the door: "I warned you not to go  
there! Now there is nothing I can do," she said and disappeared again.  
"Did you hear something?" asked Tomoyo and looked at the door.  
"I didn't hear anything and you are going nuts!" she said and started to  
walk faster.  
They got behind the house and looked at it. It was more like a swamp, then  
anyones backyard.  
"Cool!" was all that Sakura said.  
She looked around a little and found two gravestones.  
"Gravestones in a swamp?" she asked.  
"Gravestones? Where are gravestones? This is not real! Lets get out of  
here!" as she said that the gates of the backyard snapped together and a  
man whit a hoot came out of the house.  
"What do you want from me?" he asked and looked at the two girls.  
Sakura looked at him: "Is that supposed to scare us?"  
"I'm really sorry we are disturbing you, we just got lost and will go out  
if you allow." Said Tomoyo and bowing on every sentence.  
A woman came out in a long white dress, what had a hoot and she had------  
wings?  
"You can't leave this place, not ever! I tried to warn you, but you would  
not listen to me." She said and looked at the girls.  
"Father, can't we but them as maids? You don't have to eat them!" she said  
and looked at the man.  
"Well, as you like my darling, but if they do anything foolish, then I'll  
eat them!" he said and invited the girls in.  
The woman said: "I'm Mariel, that's my father, and you are?" she asked from  
the girls and smiled.  
"I'm Sakura and that's Tomoyo!"  
"Well Sakura and Tomoyo, I'm gonna help you get out of here!" 


	2. Dark houseangels and Syaoran

Angel of the haunted house  
2. Dark house-angels and Syaoran.  
Sakura looked at the women, who said she's Mariel:" How?" was all that she  
got to say before the man told them to start cleaning the house.  
"You better do as he says otherwise there would be nothing left to save,"  
said Mariel and walked off.  
Tomoyo looked madly at Sakura:" First time you come out in 8 years and you  
get me in trouble whit 5 minutes!"  
Sakura didn't want to answer that so she just said that she'll start  
cleaning from upstairs.  
She was on the half way of getting the attic clean, when she heard some one  
sing.  
She found out that it was Mariel on the roof. Sakura stayed behind her and  
listened.  
Few minutes later Mariel looked at her:" You are already finished?"  
"No, I'm taking a brake," Sakura replied.  
Mariel looked at the stars:" I can't do what you want me to do."  
Sakura wasn't surprised. For the last 30 minutes she was thinking maybe  
Mariel has the power to bring Syaoran back to her.  
Sakura was desperate:" Can't I just see him for a few minutes?"  
Mariel still looked at the sky:" I don't have the power to bring back dead  
people. He is dead and you have to settle whit that. No one can bring him  
back, not even dark angels. They say they can, but they'll just steal your  
soul. Speaking of dark angels-they're coming"  
As she said that Sakura could hear laughter and giggling.  
The dark-winged angels looked at Mariel and the one, who looked the oldest  
started talking to her:" Mariel! I see that you are still on the good side,  
you'll turn soon! Step aside, we only want the girl."  
"Over my dead body!"  
"I would if I could, but you see-you are dead! But if you want it this way,  
then let the girl decide. We'll give you your love back," she said as  
looked at Sakura.  
"Don't do it Sakura!" Mariel didn't look at her she was changed. She was  
some kind of a snakelike creature whit wings now. Sakura got scared, but  
she heard the dark angels say that they'll give Syaoran back to her. She  
stepped few steps her way but then she remembered Mariels warning:" No one  
can bring dead people back!"  
She looked at Mariel, who now was attacking the dark angel, who looked the  
same as Mariel did (she only had dark wings.) Sakura quickly stepped the  
steps back, but the other dark angels started pulling her away.  
Mariel saw that, but there was nothing she could do:" Sakura, remember that  
no one can bring him back!" the dark angel attacked her again.  
Sakura tried to concentrate on that thought, but she wanted to see him so  
bad.  
Mariel got rid of the dark angel and went to rescue Sakura. When she got  
Sakura free, then the girl still remembered, what Mariel did to does dark  
angels and was afraid that she will do the same to her.  
Mariel changed back and smiled:" Don't look at me like that, I'm not evil."  
Sakura was sure of that, but she still wanted to see Syaoran.  
Mariel got that and her smile disappeared:" Do you really want to see him  
that bad? I'm warning you: seeing him will only make you feel worse!"  
Sakura was confused:" You mean you can bring him back?"  
Mariel smiled:" That's the problem: I can't bring him back. I can take you  
to him, but later you will only feel worse then you felt before."  
Sakura was scared:" You could take me to him? Where is he?"  
Mariel looked up again and pointed to the moon.  
Sakura looked at the moon:" I never thought people end up on the moon."  
Mariel:" Usually they don't, but it was Yues order, that he'll be taken  
there."  
Sakura was confused:" He never told me anything about it!"  
Mariel smiled again:" He is not allowed to do that."  
Sakura seemed to make a decision:" I wanna see him!"  
Mariels smile was fading away:" Don't say I didn't warn you! Give me your  
hand!"  
Sakura gave the angel her hand and they flew off.  
Few seconds later she was on the moon and looking at Yue, who was not only  
surprised, but mad:" I told you it is too early! Don't you ever listen to  
me?"  
Mariel smiled, what she dose a lot:" She made her choice, there was nothing  
I could do."  
Yue looked at Sakura and nodded:" Step this way!"  
He pointed to a door of a castle. It was an old and a big door and it  
almost seemed like it was watching Sakura, when she was looking at it.  
Mariel saw Sakuras look:" Don't mind the door, gazing everyone and being  
rude is its job."  
Just when she had said that the door started talking:" Who is so lowered  
that walks trough this door in fear has to suffer a lot. Who ever enters  
this door whit out knowing the cause will suffer!"  
Mariels look changed(she really looked mad):" Shut up! We came to visit  
Syaoran!"  
The door gazed again:" He wants no visitors!"  
Mariel got annoyed of the door:" Tell him that Sakura came to see him!"  
The door gazed some more and then opened:" First cell on the right, watch  
your step ladies!"  
They went inside. It was cold and dark inside. Sakura could almost feel  
danger there.  
And then she saw what she was looking for:" Syaoran!!!" 


	3. Lets go on with our lives

Angel of the haunted house  
3. "Seeing him will only make you feel worse"  
Sakura went to Syaoran who looked at Sakura whit blank eyes:" Yes?"  
Sakura started crying and hugged Syaoran.  
He took it whit a blank-eyes-staring:" Do I know you?"  
Sakura looked at Mariel:" He doesn't remember me?"  
Mariel shied:" People forget everything they don't think is important to  
them."  
Sakuras smile faded:" He doesn't need me? He thinks I'm useless? He doesn't  
think I'm important?"  
Mariel patted her on a shoulder:" I'm sorry Sakura!"  
"No....This is wrong! This is not Syaoran!" Sakura ran out.  
Syaoran looked at where Sakura was standing and cried:" It's better for her  
that way."  
Mariel looked sad:" Are you sure she is gonna get over you like that? By  
thinking you forgot about her? Are you sure it's not gonna make her  
remember you forever?"  
Syaoran was still crying:" I can't say anything for sure. Why are you  
torturing me like that? She's better of without me and that's that. There's  
NOTHING I can do about that!"  
Mariel nodded:" You could have just made her see what she believes in!"  
Syaoran told Mariel to get out and so she did. In front the castle Yue was  
comforting Sakura who was crying so bad that she couldn't bread anymore.  
Mariel went to her and put her to sleep.  
Yue calmed down:" Took a long time for you to help me, but thank you."  
Mariel nodded:" I'm gonna take her and her friend home now. They have had  
enough adventure for this year or for the next 8 years."  
Yue looked serious:" That isn't a thing you can joke whit."  
Mariel took Sakura and flapped her wings:" I wasn't joking. If I know her  
the way I think I know her then I'm pretty sure that's what she is gonna  
do: sit in her room for the next few years or more."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura woke up in her bed and looked around. She was really home. She felt  
like crying, but she was home. She looked at the date...it was three days  
pass her birthday. Has she been sleeping for that long? She put on a green  
dress and walked around her room. Yeah...it was really her room. She looked  
at the time....it was 6:30 AM....father will bring her breakfast soon.  
She looked at her desk and her diploma on it. There was nothing to do whit  
it if she doesn't get a hold of herself soon. That's when she decided to  
get a job and live like a normal 21 year old lady.  
This time it was her brother who brought her breakfast. He came in put the  
plate on the table and started going out.  
"Wait!" Sakura whispered to him.  
He turned around and looked to see who talked to him:" Did you say  
something Sakura?"  
She nodded:" Could you give me a newspaper?"  
He shrugged:" I guess I could."  
Few minutes later he was up whit a newspaper:" Tomoyo is here. Do you want  
her to come up?"  
Sakura nodded as he already stepped out and went to talk to Tomoyo.  
When Tomoyo stepped in Sakura was looking for a small job, nothing too big  
at first.  
Tomoyo noticed the newspaper and wanted to know what Sakura is up to.  
"Do you think I could become a singer in a bar?" she asked and looked at  
her best friend.  
Tomoyo was surprised by this. She couldn't believe that Sakura was looking  
for a job:" Are you serious?"  
Sakura nodded:" Yeah I thought that a singer would be too much for me."  
Tomoyo giggled a little:" No...I mean are you really looking for a job?"  
Sakura nodded:" There's no point in living on my fathers back so I'm gonna  
look for a job."  
Tomoyo giggled again:" You have a diploma...you don't have to work as a bar  
singer. You could get a real job."  
Sakura shook her head:" No....I want a small job. Do you think I could be a  
bar singer then?"  
Tomoyo shrugged:" You have a good voice and it's trained well if you  
haven't let it out of work whit these years. But I think that you can be a  
singer. Are you gonna take some ones song or do your own?"  
Sakura looked at herself from the mirror:" I'm gonna do my own, but first I  
wanna change. I wanna color my hair and I'm sure I wanna do that."  
Tomoyo shook her head:" You can't do that, why would you?"  
Sakura had a painful smile:" If you could color your hair brown then I can  
color my hair black."  
Tomoyo was still not agreeing:" But it was different whit me. I wanted to  
show Eriol that I've moved on."  
Sakura still smiled:" And I wanna forget my past life. I wanna start as a  
new person. I want new friends and a new past. I mean it, no Syaoran in my  
past."  
Tomoyos face went sad:" You are ready to forget about him?"  
Sakura still smiled but she had tears in her eyes:" I can never forget  
about him but I can always hope I'll forget about him."  
Tomoyo made a painful smile:" We can start as new people together. I wanna  
really move on not look like I've moved on. We can do this as friends. I'll  
move on from Eriol and you'll move on from Syaoran. We got a deal?"  
Sakura nodded but had fingers crossed.  
Tomoyo nodded but had fingers crossed.  
Tomoyo looked at Sakuras dress:" And the first thing we gotta do is get rid  
of this color and then color your hair."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Next!" a voice jelled.  
There wore only three girls in front of Sakura and Tomoyo.  
"Next!" the voice jelled again.  
There wore still two more girls.  
"Next!" one girl still here.  
"Next!" she might think that the girl in front of them was good.  
"Next!" the voice jelled and it was Sakuras turn.  
Sakura stepped on stage:" Hello, my name is Sakura Avalon and I'm singing a  
song from my private music collection. The songs name is "Angels touch""  
"The church bell rang and there was snow on my hair,  
Everything's dark, only stars show me the way,  
It's time to forgive and forget everything evil,  
And finish all half-way walked roads.  
I'll come to you again.  
I lighted a candle on your grave and waited long,  
I felt like you came and took my hand for a moment.  
I stood there for hours and finally left your grave,  
This dream doesn't end in the morning when I wake up.  
When it's could for my soul, your shadow gives fire.  
You appear like an angel and shine just for me.  
For a moment you touch me and then go again.  
If you turn into a dream then I don't wanna wake up ever again.  
The church bell rang on that night and the forest echoed.  
I walk from year to year and still I see your face.  
I live in this room and know that you float in time.  
And the touching of an angel I'll never forget."  
When Sakura finished singing then she and everyone else had tears in their  
eyes.  
"That was really good my child. You go and sit there we'll talk to you  
later." The lady said:" Next!"  
Tomoyo didn't start whit any introduction. She went to the piano and  
started playing.  
"The world has tired me, burned my soul to the ground,  
But still my hope isn't gone even if I've seen lies,  
That ones I'll get you to myself.  
The wind has messed up my hair, soundlessly I still cry,  
And again I stand here and wait, it's not forbidden to hope,  
That ones I'll get you to myself.  
Northern winds have got me colder, voice is gone and lips are broken.  
Still I'm crying: I would want to get out, but only you can change my world  
'Cause you belong to me now  
I would want to get out, but only you can change my world  
'Cause you belong to me now  
It's hard to be so alone, I want to come to you,  
But you're not allowed to forgive me, come to walk whit me in the beach  
And say you belong to me.  
You look at me and cry softly, you take my last sanity from me,  
When you say:" I love you definitely, but I'm not allowed to want you.  
Tho I still belong to you"  
Belong only to me"  
She stopped and sat down whit Sakura. They didn't have to tell her  
anything. From the corner of her eye Sakura could she see that Tomoyo's  
been crying.  
"Are you alright?" Sakura asked though she knew Tomoyo wasn't alright.  
Tomoyo smiled:" I'm fine. It just brought me back old memories that I  
wanted to forget."  
Sakura nodded:" The same whit me, but we'll live. Right?"  
Tomoyo nodded and so did Sakura.  
The lady came out:" We had problem by choosing between miss Avalon and miss  
Mystery. But we decided to take both of them. Good night to others of you."  
Sakura jumped in air, but who was miss Mystery?  
The lady looked at Tomoyo who didn't say her name so maybe she thought of  
her as miss Mystery?  
"Excuse me! Who is Miss Mystery?"  
The lady pointed to Tomoyo:" She and you will be singing together if you  
don't mind."  
Tomoyo jumped up and went to hug Sakura:" We made it!"  
The lady smiled:" Whit your kind of a voice I wouldn't be surprised. When  
are you ready to perform whit three songs both of you?"  
Sakura had more then three songs and from Tomoyos face it was seeable that  
she has some too.  
The lady thought for sometime:" Maybe tomorrow?"  
Sakura and Tomoyo nodded.  
The lady smiled:" Good....My name is Miss Gates. You wore Miss Avalon and I'm  
gonna call you Miss Mystery 'cause I like it. Fine?"  
The girls nodded again.  
Miss Gates smiled and told them to go now 'cause she needs to prepare for  
tomorrow night.  
Sakura and Tomoyo were really happy as they laughed and talked to each  
other, not noticing where they are going.  
On the door Sakura didn't notice a guy and ran him over.  
Sakura stood up and helped the guy:" I'm really sorry! I didn't see you."  
The guy smiled:" No...It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I stand. My  
name is Jake and from your face it's seeable that you are the new singer."  
Sakura smiled:" Well actually me and my friend Tomoyo here. My name is  
Sakura."  
Jake smiled to Tomoyo and the turned to Sakura again:" Sakura....sounds like  
a nice name. Would you go out whit me?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vampire-Angel_Elli  
I'm gonna allow myself a little vacation. If anyone wants me to write on  
then all they have to do is say so.  
Bye for so long 


End file.
